Chairman Schiller
Chairman Schiller is a character in Love Nikki. He is the president of the Apple Federation Apparel Group,16-2 Troubled Times as well as the father of Kimi and the husband of Lady Crescent. Bio Personality Schiller is a man who ultimately cares very deeply for his family, but is not used to expressing his feelings. He has a serious temperament, but he pushes his daughter Kimi to do her best and believes in her. History Schiller met his wife Crescent and fell in love with her. During their adult life, they traveled around Apple Federation together, witnessing both the good and bad parts of the country. For her, he designed the White Blossom, considered his most prized work, and presented it to her in Welton's City Square. He incorporated Eris' Kiss, Apple's biggest diamond, in the design of the dress.17-2 Eris' Kiss Year 662 In or around this year, Schiller's daughter Kimi was born. For the next few years, he and Crescent raised her together and taught her to be independent. From an early age, she expressed the desire to be a designer as good as Schiller. Together as a family, they went every year to the Children's House in Welton, spending Christmas there volunteering. Year 668 Crescent fell ill during this year with what most people assumed to be a common cold, but it turned out to be an incurable, lethal virus that even the doctors of Welton did not know how to treat. Researchers from the Rousse Group stole a blood sample from Crescent and used it to develop a cure, then brought it to Schiller at the Apple Apparel Group building. They openly negotiated with Schiller, telling him that they would like the Eris' Kiss in return for the cure that would save his wife. They also wanted to gain access to his treasure vault, where the White Blossom was stored. Schiller refused at first, but his wife continued to get sicker and sicker, and even started to have nightmares that he could not save her from. She fell into a deep sleep and did not wake up for a long time. Despite all of the support they might have had, he despaired that he would not be able to save her without the cure. Rin, Crescent's best friend and a researcher from the Rousse Institute, approached Schiller and told him that she would steal the medicine from the group for Crescent. Schiller felt hopeful and did everything he could to help her, but ultimately she was unsuccessful and found herself subjected to a smear campaign and jail. Schiller had to face the fact that without giving up Eris' Kiss, he would be unable to save Crescent, so he took it from the dress and began to take it to the Rousse Group. Right as he was about to do so, Crescent awoke and called Schiller from the hospital. She wanted to wear the White Blossom once more. Schiller did not want to say no, so he brought the dress and the diamond back to Crescent and had her wear his design once more, though she was so thin it no longer fit. With both the White Blossom and Eris' Kiss, they went to City Square in Welton one last time, and afterwards they replaced the dress in the vault. She passed away three days later. Schiller attended the funeral, but left early to say goodbye to White Blossom once more. Upset that his lifetime love had been ended, he began to feel that life was meaningless. Just then, six-year-old Kimi came to him and told him of her promise to protect him. Year 678 During this year, Schiller found himself facing financial issues with the Apple Apparel Group. He had to withdraw designs, and people began to speculate that he had lost his touch as a designer. However, he refused to show weakness in front of his daughter Kimi, who was attending design school herself, or to let her help him at the expense of her education. Year 680 During this year, Schiller made some plans to retire in order to let Kimi take over the Group.V1: 5-12 New Journey Soon after, Schiller found himself being threatened again for the Eris' Kiss and White Blossom, as well as for his anti-war positions.16-9 Soldier's Decisions19-9 Battle of Dawn This time, it was by Reid, who was allied with Nidhogg. War broke out, and the League Till and Apple Federal were allied together against Cloud Empire.16-8 Reunion in the Forest Schiller likely had the idea to present the White Blossom to the world using the White Blossom Banquet,19-1 North Losol though the common belief was that it was the idea of Reid and Charles.17-3 Shadow on Brick Street17-6 A Dangerous Person Schiller stopped attending Board of Directors meetings, and Charles took over as chairman.16-2 Troubled Times He went to Losol during the banquet, and though it was reported as a kidnapping he went voluntarily.18-8 Lie and Truth Kimi, Orlando, and Charles both went out of their way to protect the White Blossom, even though Schiller had already surrendered it. This resulted in Charles losing his life, and Kimi being put in serious danger. Eventually, though, when forced to make the decision between White Blossom and her friends' safety, she finally realized why her father had surrendered the dress and made the decision to hand it over. Orlando also attempted to track down Schiller, and though his mission was confidential, he told Kimi that he had managed to ensure his safety.19-Side Story 2 Future Promise Relationships Crescent Schiller and Crescent were married, and deeply in love during their time together. Their love was considered a lifelong love, and in City Square they had a plaque installed with the phrase 'Love; From a Moment to a Lifetime' and their names. Schiller viewed the White Blossom as a testament of his love for her, and went to great lengths to protect it. Kimi Schiller cares a great deal about Kimi's education and did not want her to help with the Apple Apparel Group before she had finished school. He told her that she would have her own journey and that she was still too young to be involved, especially when she had a project to finish. Kimi cares a lot about her father's well-being, and as a child she promised her mother that she would protect him once she was gone. Even when she was sixteen and stressed about both her own senior design project and the fate of Apple Apparel Group, she refused to take a break from her responsibilities and budge from her promise.Dreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle#White Blossom Vows Later when she was eighteen and her father went missing, she went straight into dangerous territory in order to rescue him.16-Side Story 3 Rescue Quotes * "We cannot change the whole world, but change one person's life is also making the world better." — SchillerCold Moon Star * "Be patient, Kimi. All great designers go through a long journey of learning and growth in their works." — Schiller to Kimi when she offered to design for the Apple Apparel GroupDreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle#The White Lie References Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Apple Federal Category:Designers Category:Apple Apparel Group Category:Love Nikki Characters